Can't Knock Em' Out (TL)
by KleerRitter
Summary: En ocasiones, los encuentros destinados necesitan un poco de ayuda o como en este caso, un empujón. Un fic de San Valentín.


****Un fic hecho para el día de San Valentín. En ocasiones es mejor decir las cosas en su momento, a esperar una vida para que vuelva a pasar.

**Declaimer!: **Nanoha pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. **Esta historia es solo una traducción del original escrito por Deathbybunny.**

* * *

Nanoha Takamachi no estaba muy feliz. En este día para los enamorados, también conocido como el día de San Valentín, la joven castaña se encontraba _sola. _Normalmente, no le tomaría tanta importancia teniendo en cuenta que no es el primero que pasa estando soltera. No, eso no era lo que le molestaba. El problema que tenía era que sus amigas parecían creer que necesitaba encontrar a alguien en este día especial.

Y por ello se vio obligada a vestir algo lindo para salir, y ser prácticamente lanzada dentro de la Toyota Corolla de Hayate. De camino a un lugar desconocido. Hayate se aseguro de buscar a sus dos mejores amigas Arisa y Suzuka. Ellas eran participes del malvado plan para lograr que su amiga consiguiera, no solo una pareja, sino también sexo. Si, no era la más honorable razón, pero estaban de acuerdo en que lo necesitaba urgentemente. Nanoha no había tenido una verdadera relación, diablos, ni siquiera había llegado a primera base con alguien! Era muy noble de su parte el estar esperando por el amor de su vida, pero al paso que iba, estaban seguras de que nunca encontraría a su príncipe o princesa azul.

Las chicas se dirigieron a La Biblioteca Infinita. A diferencia del nombre, de hecho, no era una biblioteca. Más aun, tenía una gran cantidad de alcoholes. A Hayate le gustaba este lugar en particular porque las camareras vestían trajes de colegiala. Ese era uno de sus fetiches. Por suerte su novia estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir sus deseos.

"Cuídalo." Hayate le sonrió al valet mientras le entregaba las llaves.

La morena quería bastante su auto. No solo era el primero, sino uno que compró con su propio dinero. Jamás perdonaría a alguien que lastimara a su bebe.

"Muy bien chicas, a lograr que Nanoha tenga sexo!"

"Hayate!"

"Quiero decir un novio o novia!"

"Buen intento Hayate." Dijo Arisa sarcástica.

Hayate solo se pudo reír nerviosamente ante su lapsus, y ahí iba su misión encubierta.

"Estoy segura que le encontraremos a alguien." Suzuka intentó ser la positiva del grupo. Al menos lo estaba intentando. Encontrar a alguien con quien salir ya era difícil estando sobrias, no quería ni pensar en como saldrían las cosas con alcohol en sus sistemas.

"Lo que dijo Suzuka!" Exclamo Hayate emocionada" no te preocupes Nanoha-chan, vamos a encontrarte a alguien especial."

Nanoha rodó los ojos. "Ya les dije chicas, estoy perfectamente bien estando sola."

"Has estado diciendo eso por los últimos cuatro años. Ya vas a cumplir 23 y aun no pierdes la virginidad! No puedo permitir que esto siga así!"

Un notable tono rosa coloreó las mejillas de Nanoha.

"Te juró Hayate, que si la única razón por la que me hiciste salir fue para encontrarme alguien con quien tener sexo, me iré."

"N-no! Solo estoy bromeando! Haha, no puedes soportar una broma?"

"Si, crees que dejaríamos que Hayate planeara una salida solo para eso?" Arisa caminó hasta la línea de personas esperando por entrar.

"Supongo que tienes razón. A Hayate no se le pueden encargar temas tan delicados como el romance." Asintió Nanoha, sabiamente.

Suzuka no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de la castaña.

"Hey! Si soy tan mala con el romance, como es que tengo novia antes que ustedes?"

"Ese será un misterio que nunca resolveremos." Suzuka sonrió. "O tal vez fue porque Rein-chan te atrapo?"

Hayate se sonrojo.

"Mentira. La Gran Hayate fue quien se enamoró primero?" Arisa le sonrió a la morena.

"Cállate! No es como si hubiese sido la única."

"Oh Hayate-chan, aun eres una chica en el fondo." Sonrió Suzuka.

"No deberíamos estar hablando de la vida amorosa de Nanoha en vez de la mía?"

Las tres amigas tan solo se rieron ante la clara incomodidad de la morena respecto a su vida amorosa. Era bien sabido el hecho que Hayate se enorgullecía de ser una playgirl. Fue conocida por ser alguien muy coqueta durante sus años en la preparatoria. No había una sola chica con la que saliera por mucho tiempo antes de decidir que ya no mas, por razones que solo ella conocía. Entonces apareció Reinforce. La belleza de pelo plateado se cambió a su preparatoria durante su último año. Decir que se había enamorado completamente estaba de más. Por primera vez en su vida, Hayate se había visto incapaz de hablarle a una chica. Fue gracioso ver a la siempre elocuente Hayate titubeando y balbuceando sus palabras. El solo recuerdo aun traía muchas risas. Eventualmente Hayate obtuvo a la chica o fue el revés? Aun no estaban muy seguras. La pareja jamás revelo quien se había declarado a quien, prefiriendo dejarlas con la duda.

Las chicas llegaron al frente de la línea. Cada una saco su identificación para que el guardia las revisara antes de poder entrar. Se encaminaron hasta una esquina del bar para observar mejor a la multitud. En algún lugar de esa multitud estaba ese alguien especial para Nanoha. Tan solo era cosa de encontrarlo.

**-Nanoha-**

"No voy a ir."

"No veo porque no."

"Porque es estúpido."

"Fate, no has salido desde que nos graduamos." Reinforce negó con la cabeza a su compañera de piso.

"Porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer."

"Haciendo que, exactamente?"

"Trabajar."

Reinforce suspiró y se giró a ver a su otra compañera de piso. "Signum, hazla entrar en razón, quieres?"

Las pelirosa mujer que estaba sentada en el sillón, le dio a la rubia una severa mirada.

"Por una vez concuerdo con Reinforce. Pasas demasiado tiempo metida en tu trabajo."

"Eso es porque acabo de ser contratada! No puedo joder esto."

"Fate, trabajas para tu madre y lo has estado haciendo por un año ya. Incluso _ella _cree que necesitas buscarte una vida."

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros!" Dijo Reinforce firme. "El que seas una oficial no significa que no puedas divertirte. Incluso Signum sale más que tú y eso es ya es algo."

"Algo ya muy triste." Admitió Signum.

Fate suspiró resignada. No iba a ganar esta discusión con sus compañeras de piso. Las dos mujeres han estado tratando de hacer que se relaje desde el día que se conocieron. Bueno, era lo que al menos Reinforce trataba de hacer. Signum no era de las que trataba de hacer que alguien se divirtiera, en vista de que ella misma casi no lo hacia. Aun así, el hecho de que Fate no hubiese experimentado ninguna de las cosas divertidas que uno hace cuando es joven, era triste. Había un lugar y tiempo para todo y se llamaba universidad. Pero Fate se había saltado todo eso al elegir enfocarse en graduarse de la academia de Policía, convirtiéndose en una de las más jóvenes en pertenecer al escuadrón.

Esta noche, sin embargo, era el día de San Valentín. Reinforce y Signum tenían novias con las que pasaban normalmente este día, pero la seriedad de su amiga las forzaba a usar esta noche para que finalmente Fate tuviera sexo. Si había algo que relajaría a la tensa rubia, seria el sexo. Eso o hacer que se emborrachara completamente, lo que ocurriera primero. Ya no eran tan exigentes.

"Ya terminemos esto. Tengo que trabajar mañana."

"No, no tienes." Signum se levantó y dirigió hasta la puerta. "Lindy-san te dio el día libre."

"Involucraron a mi madre en esto?" Pregunto sorprendida.

"Bueno, fue ella quien sugirió esta noche, de hecho." Reinforce hizo los últimos retoques a su maquillaje. "Me dijo algo sobre estar preocupada por ti, entonces me ofrecí a sacarte esta noche."

"A veces es difícil de creer mi madre sea la Jefa de la Policía."

"Ya deja de quejarte y mueve el trasero. Hay una fiesta a la que ir."

**-Nanoha-**

Nanoha suspiró por enésima vez esa noche. Ha estado con el mismo trago que algún tipo le había traído hace por lo menos una hora. Luego de sentarse por ahí y observar a la multitud, Hayate le sugirió que se sentara en la barra para verse más accesible. Viendo que no había daño en intentarlo, dejó la seguridad de su mesa y tomó el primer asiento disponible que pudo encontrar. No tomo mucho tiempo para que los peces comenzaran a morder el anzuelo. El primer tipo en acercase a ella fue un hombre con una larga cabellera verde. Era bastante lindo, pero Nanoha no sentía la conexión. Al menos obtuvo un trago de eso. La siguiente en tratar fue una chica mucho mas joven. Tenía el cabello corto y de color lavanda, con vibrantes ojos turquesa. De nuevo, al igual que el primer candidato, sintió que la chica era linda pero no estaba esa chispa. El mágico sentimiento que estaba esperando sentir cuando encontrara a la persona perfecta para ella no estaba a la vista. Ahora se encontraba entreteniendo a un hombre rubio con ojos verdes y lentes. Creyó recordar que había mencionado que su nombre era Yuuno o algo. Había dejado de ponerle atención luego de que mencionara que trabajaba como profesor de universidad. No solo no quería salir con un profesor por miedo a que enseñara en su campus, también porque era profesor de arqueología. El tema la aburría hasta la muerte y su interminable charla acerca de su trabajo la estaba poniendo a dormir.

Estaba comenzando a creer que jamás encontraría a su alma gemela.

"Me puedes dar un Jelly Rancher?"

Nanoha sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Eso era extraño. Jamás había sentido algo así. Se volteó lentamente hacia la placentera voz. Inmediatamente, sus ojos observaron deliciosos mechones rubios. Su corazón comenzó a golpetear en su pecho. Entonces paso.

Azul y rojo chocaron.

La música se volvió un zumbido sordo y la gente a su alrededor parecía desaparecer en el fondo junto con la música. No estaban seguras de cuanto tiempo se quedaron viendo la una a la otra. Pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas; no importaba. Todo lo que querían era sumergirse en la otra.

"Aquí esta su trago."

Fueron sacadas de su atontamiento. Fate desvió la mirada primero. Un sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas. Le pago al barman pero no intento moverse de su lugar a un lado de la castaña. De la misma manera, Nanoha se quedo en el mismo lugar. Estaba tratando de controlar la fuerte reacción de su cuerpo frente a esa extraña que estaba de pie a su lado. Jamás había sentido algo así antes.

Mientras intentaba entender sus sentimientos, de la nada se encontró con la rubia siendo lanzada sobre ella. Su respiración se detuvo a la vez que sentía como su cuerpo se moldeaba perfectamente con el de la rubia.

"L-lo siento!" Fate rápidamente se distancio de la otra chica. Sus mejillas cada segundo más rojas. No solamente había caído sobre la chica frente a ella, sino que sus hormonas decidieron que habían estado durmiendo por suficiente tiempo y le suministraban imágenes algo gráficas.

Nanoha sonrió nerviosamente. "Nyahaha, esta bien. No puedes evitarlo si alguien te empuja."

Fate sonrió aliviada. Lo ultimo que deseaba era que esta chica pensara que era alguna clase de pervertida. No que le preocupara lo que una extraña pensara de ella. Probablemente no volvería a verla. El solo pensarlo hizo que sintiera una insoportable tristeza. Tal vez podría obtener su nombre al menos? Continuaba repitiéndose que no era para luego buscarla.

"Umm, mi nombre es Fate. Fate T. Harlaown. Tú eres?"

Nanoha soltó una risita. La sonrojada rubia era muy adorable.

"Nanoha Takamachi. Encantada de conocerte Fate-chan."

Oír su nombre pronunciado de esa manera hizo que su estomago diera un salto.

"Nanoha…"

La castaña sintió otro escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. La forma en que su nombre salió de esos labios. Nanoha repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo deliciosos que esos labios lucían. Ninguna se entero de quien se acerco primero, pero sus labios pronto se encontraron en una batalla por el dominio. Esto era. La chispa que Nanoha había estado buscando toda su vida, estaba justo frente a ella. Jamás había reaccionado a alguien de esa manera. La necesidad de estar cerca de esta persona que a penas conocía… no se parecía a nada que sintiera antes.

Fate, tenía pensamientos similares recorriendo su mente. Hombres y mujeres habían ido hacia ella antes, compitiendo por tener una oportunidad con ella. Pero nunca había sentido alguna clase de atracción hacia aquellos que se cruzaban por su camino. Esta chica, como sea, estaba haciéndole cosas que no entendía. No era un sentimiento molesto, de hecho. No sabia quien era esta chica, pero quería conocerla mejor.

La necesidad de aire hizo que se separaran la una de la otra.

"Fate-chan…." Susurró Nanoha.

A la rubia le estaba empezando a gustar como sonaba su nombre en los labios de la belleza frente a ella.

"Q-quieres salir de aquí?" Preguntó Fate nerviosa. No estaba segura de donde las llevaría la noche, pero no podía esperar para averiguarlo.

Nanoha sintió como le fallaba la voz. En su lugar asintió. Fate jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Gentilmente tomó su mano y guió a Nanoha a la salida del bar, ninguna preocupándose por las amigas con las que llegaron. En la otra punta del bar, sus amigas reían por lo que acababan de observar.

"Cómo sabias que iban a enganchar?" Preguntó Reinforce a su novia.

Hayate sonrió misteriosamente. "Oh, tengo mis maneras…."

"Quieres decir que las investigaste." Signum sonrió conociendo a su prima.

La morena prefirió guardar silencio. En ocasiones su prima la conocía demasiado bien. Pese a eso, no pudo evitar soltar una risita al recordar cuando descubrió que Nanoha y Fate fueron al mismo colegio desde que tenían nueve. Mucho más gracioso que eso era el hecho que Nanoha nunca le habló a la rubia, pero estuvo enamorada de ella por mucho tiempo. Hayate había encontrado la foto de Fate con un corazón en su anuario. Fue una mayor coincidencia el que Reinforce y Signum terminaran siendo compañeras de piso de la rubia. Gracias a eso, tuvo acceso a la casa que compartían y fue capaz de comenzar a investigar a Fate. Estuvo realmente sorprendida de enterarse que Fate también había estado enamorada de su amiga. El porque nunca se confesaron, no lo sabía. De lo que si estaba segura era de que necesitaban encontrarse. La naturaleza ya tomaría su curso.

"_Feliz San Valentín, a las dos." _

Hayate sonrió. Tenía el presentimiento que recuperarían un _montón_ de tiempo esa noche.


End file.
